International Stardom
by OllieHoshiko
Summary: Ollie never expected to make it big time. Especially when she was living under Russia's roof. But when she has her first shot at a singing career by attending A school for the arts on her 16th, she meets quiet Canada who changes her in more ways then one.
1. Prologue

Ollie loved to get up on stage and just belt out whatever lyrics came to her head. It released stress and made her happy, no matter what she was singing. She sung often of her past and all her songs came from her heart. What fun she had~ She had been singing since she was a little girl about the age of three when she still lived with Russia.  
"Russia!" she would say. "Russia! Will you listen to my new song?"  
"Sure~"He would reply, still only just getting used to her newly formed North American accent. "Go Ahead, im listening~"

Start this life with a blank page.  
Screw it all up when you're teen aged.  
Some how we have to find a way To clear it all up before its too late.  
Fix your mistakes Don't fall behind.  
You won't feel empty you'll be satisfied.

Ollie never did finish the song. Maybe she felt like she didn't live up to the message her song was giving.  
The years she lived with Russia were her happiest. When she was sixteen, she moved to North America where she joined a special arts school that offered dormitories. There she learned to improve on her singing and even developed some friendships. When she reached the age of twenty, she received a letter offering her a full time singing job. It was at the fanciest restaurant in North America. Someone had recommend her. She knew who it was. But she wished she didn't.


	2. Chapter 1

"Welcome everyone~ Im glad you are all here tonight for my show~" Ollie scanned the crowd with her dark purple eyes and smiled. There was a big audience. Biggest one she had seen all week. They were all busy eating away at whatever they had ordered, but she knew that as soon as she started singing, all eyes would be on her. She took a deep breath and turned her microphone on.  
"Alright everyone, tonight I'll be singing an original piece I wrote a long time ago. I hope you enjoy~" she cleared her throat, her heart pounding. It had only been a month since she started performing, but she was already attracting a lot of attention. It was so strange for her. She had never really been noticed before, but suddenly, she felt the gaze of hundreds of people resting on her.

One day I set my eyes on you,  
and I just couldn't stay back.  
Because will power is something,  
people say I lack.  
You kept our chat simple And you opened my eyes real wide to a world I'd soon regret ever stepping inside.  
You're demeanor dragged me down,  
and until you learn to smile.  
I can assure you,  
you won't be seeing me for a while.

Ollie felt great. For once she was being respected for something other then her looks. Thats what it was like growing up for her. She had the body of an Estonian and the face of a Russian. Her mother, was Russian, while her father was Estonian. She developed the looks of both of her parents but had a North American accent, which confused so many people. When she sung, she sounded like a pure blood Estonian, but she never once spoke a single word in the Russian accent, even after spending thirteen years of her life living with Russia. Suddenly she felt a pang in her chest. How was Russia these days? She hadn't seen him for four years. She sort of missed him.  
She focused back on hitting the ending note of her song perfectly and took a bow. But secretly, she couldn't help but think about Russia.  
She took a seat back stage. It was one of the others singers turns for their big act. Resting her chin on her palms, she took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Sitting back stage gave her a chance to think. She never thought of the same thing though. How will my future be? What will I get payed this week? What should I have for supper? All thoughts like that.  
Her ear twitched. Someone was back stage. But who could it be? All the performers were out on stage, she could here them singing. Then who...  
She peered up at a man with glasses in front of his blue eyes and boy cut brown hair. He was about her age and wore a heavy brown coat over top of a messy dress shirt and faded brown pants . He reminded her of someone, but she just couldn't put her finger on what was familiar...  
"Hey, Your Olivia right?"he asked, folding his arms. he had a voice that seemed to fit his child like expression. He seemed perky, but she could tell from his eyes he meant business.  
"Yes, yes I am."She replied,squinting her eyes, still trying to jog a memory.  
"Perfect! I've been waiting to talk to you." he chimed, smiling and sitting in a chair in front of her.  
"What about?"she asked, returning the smile.  
"Well, I came to see you act and my brother was right..you do have talent."the man nodded and grinned, seeming proud for some reason.  
"Uh...thanks...But uh...You can call me Ollie. Olivia is a formality."she corrected him, focusing intently on his facial features.  
"Oh Alright! Ollie! You did a wonderful job out there."he rephrased, winking at her.  
"Thank you so much~ Its not often I get a compliment."she bit her lip and remembered the man had mentioned something. "Oh by the way, who is your brother? You said he told you about my act?"  
"Oh my brother? I should introduce myself first, Im America! My little brother, His name is-" America was cut off by Ollie.  
"C...Canada..."she paused, her eyes staring into nothing as she felt a tear slip down her pale face. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Class, I'd like to welcome a new student. She will be joining our class for the next few years."the teacher began her perky voice making all the students in the class cringe. "Please introduce your self sweetheart~"  
A tall, pale girl about the age of 16 walked into the classroom. She had large purple eyes that seemed intrigued by something and she was very slender, though her features were soft. She was running a hand through her blonde hair constantly and nervously as she turned to the class.  
"My name is Olivia Hoshiko. You can call me Ollie. Im from Estonia, but I moved here from Russia." she bowed and kept her gaze on the class. "I hope I can..."  
She paused, gazing to the back of the class room. There sat a boy, looking no younger then her. He sat alone in the corner, scribbling away at class work. But no one seemed to notice him. For some reason, she felt compelled to talk to him. To get to know him.  
"Hope you can what dear?"The teacher asked, trying to get Ollie's attention.  
"Oh uh...I hope I can get along well and increase my knowledge in singing greatly."she nodded and smiled innocently at the teacher.  
"Lovely~ Have a seat in the back corner for now and I'll get you a seat later, alrighty?" the teacher chimed, getting back to the lesson.  
Ollie strolled to the back of the class room and sat directly next to the boy from earlier.  
"Um...Hello~"she chimed, trying to talk to the boy, hoping not to get ignored.  
The boy turned timidly to look at her, his eyes wide with amazement.  
"You...you're talking to...me?"he asked, pointing to himself with awe.  
"Of course~"she chimed, turning completely around to face him.  
"Oh uh...Well...my name is Canada...nice to meet you Ollie." he reached his hand out slowly for a hand shake and she grabbed onto his hand shaking it firmly.  
"Wanna be friends?" Ollie asked, withdrawing her hand and tilting her head, seeming hopeful.  
"I was just about to ask."Canada replied, smiling ever so slightly.  
********************************************************

"Hey, Ollie!" the sound of America's voice shattered her memory and made her regain focus.  
"Oh uh, yeah?"she asked, quickly wiping her eyes, smudging her eye liner all over her face.  
"What's up? You got all edgy when I mentioned..."he paused, not wanting to piss Ollie off.  
"No...no its fine we...we uh...we just..."she felt herself tear up again, quickly dabbing her face with a washcloth. "We had a bad past thats all..."  
"Oh...I totally get it~"he went from serious to jumpy in a single sentence. Ollie only wished she could do that.  
"Thanks America..."she sighed, looking into the mirror to see the horror that was her face.  
"Crap!"she exclaimed in terror. "I look like the living dead!" without hesitation, she grabbed the washcloth and rubbed all her make up off, so it didn't stain her face.  
"This sucks..."she pouted, folding her arms. "I have no time to put more on..." her eyes drifted to the stage entrance, where the end of the current act was taking place.  
"Uh Well...I guess I'll talk to you later!" America chimed, standing up and waving at Ollie. "Good luck!"  
"Uh...sure thanks..."she shook her head and smiled a little. There was something about him that brightened her up.  
With new found pride, she stood up strutting out onto the stage, a smile as wide as can be. She ran her fingers through her hair once to fix it and nodded to the audience. With a deep breath, she started the song off with a high note, just as she had before. Suddenly, her voice caught in her throat and she couldn't take a proper breath. She felt herself get light headed as she tried to sing the lyrics and she fell to her knees with a thud. She was collapsed on the ground, and all the audience was doing, was cheering.  
'No...no! This can't happen again!' was her thought, before a painful shock zapped through her head as it struck the ground. 'This time...im sure to lose my job...' she heard static from her head set.  
"Ollie! This is the last time! You've caused me enough trouble and I can't afford it anymore! I'm sorry, but pack up your things and leave this building for good!" it was her boss, and just as she predicted, he was kicking her out.  
"Sorry ..."she whispered into the headset microphone before finally closing her eyes, her enitre world falling silent.


	4. Chapter 3

"Canada-san!" Ollie wrapped her long arms around the torso of the apprehensive man.  
He seemed a little brighter then usual, but that didn't concern her. She had too much on her mind.  
"Oh, Hi Ollie! You scared me~"he chimed, croaking in his normal voice. Ollie thought it was positively adorable how he always sounded so scared. Then again, she always thought he was adorable.  
"Im so glad I could see you before I had to go to class~"she smiled sweetly and walked around to his front so she could look him in the eye. His eyes almost looked pleading today. It made her feel in a way, powerful.  
"Yeah...It really sucks that we we're put in separate classes this year..."he heaved a sigh, closing his eyes and frowning.  
"Well, I guess theres not much we can do..."she folded her arms and tapped her foot, seeming impatient.  
Canada looked up at her, a small grin on his face. He felt some concern, but did say anything of what he was thinking. He thought maybe she was pissed about being away from him. He felt himself blush. What a stupid thing to assume!  
"Whats bothering you Ollie?"he asked, tilting his head, still trying to think about reasons she could be annoyed.  
"...Nothing...Nothings bothering me..."she said gruffly, huffing angrily to herself. How could he possibly forget?  
"Alright...but I don't get what you're getting all huffy about..."he shrugged, seeming amused by her anger. He finally understood, but he didn't say anything.  
"You don't get it do you?" she asked, looking at him, biting her lip. It was true...he really did forget...  
"What? I asked you what was bothering you..."Canada sighed, losing the small smile on his face.  
"Its because this day...is very important for me..."she looked down at her feet, fiddling with her hands. "And if you can't remember...then you obviously think im not important enough for you..."  
Canada sighed, lifting one of his hands and placing it under her trembling chin. He felt her damp skin and his heart skipped a beat. She was so...pretty when she was upset. Her eyes sparkled and were really bright. She seemed to almost glow.  
He swallowed and leaned into her, pressing his lips gently to hers. It was almost like ecstasy to his loner soul, feeding it selfishly.  
"If you'd think I'd forget you're birthday...you don't know me..."he ran a hand through her hair and felt her shiver.  
"Then...why didn't you say anything?"she asked, looking up at him, almost seeming hopeless.  
"I had a surprise planned for you...for after class today...but now its not a surprise..."he chuckled, backing away from her.  
"What is it?"she asked, grinning, her eyes still swelled up with tears. She was, for once, interested in something he was.  
"That...I can't tell you..."he concluded, nodding and walking away from her.  
She lifted a slender hand to her lips and felt them. They were still warm. What a wonderful feeling it was...  
Heh. It was rather humorous. She never knew he had it in him.  
************************************************

Ollie opened her eyes half way, squinting just in case the glare of any lights were to blind her. Instead, her eyes saw a moving pavement. What exactly was happening? She was too weak to move, but she could at least talk.  
"A...America?" she wheezed, coughing and breathing rapidly.  
"Don't talk!" he ordered sternly, speeding his walking pace up.  
It seemed that she was being piggybacked somewhere by him. But why? And where?  
"What...happened?"she asked, completely forgetting what had happened at all in the past few hours.  
"Well, I don't know...all I saw happen was a bunch of people freaking out, so I came running back to see you napping on the job." he explained, trying to crane his neck to look at her.  
"Oh...I see..."she frowned, closing her eyes and sighing pathetically."First I fish back a bad memory, now I lose my job..."  
America felt a little sorry for her. Yeah, he actually felt sorry for someone for once.  
"Well, if you need a place to stay, you can come stay with me."he offered, ceasing his fast pace and turning up a walkway.  
"Uh...you...sure?"she asked, groaning a little but trying to stay quiet.  
"Sure, its not a problem. I get kinda lonely anyways and I need someone to talk to once and a while."he chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring of keys.  
"Oh..alright..."she chuckled a little, making her head throb.  
With one push, America shoved the door in front of them open, revealing a lovely living room with four connected couches and a beige rug.  
It was weird...Ollie assume he would be a more vibrant sort of guy...  
"Here..."he placed her down on one of the couches, covering her with a blanket. Ollie thought it smelt like a barbecue.  
"I'll be back in a minute. I had actually gone out to get groceries but I ended up going to your show...be back soon!" he called as he left her alone in the house.  
It had sort of a peaceful atmosphere. It smelt nice and it sort of relaxed what Ollie needed. To relax.  
Slowly, she felt her self drift off, unaware of the person that had just entered the room.


End file.
